


How Easy Is Too Easy?

by 2Recalcitrant4U



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Recalcitrant4U/pseuds/2Recalcitrant4U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt on kink-meme: <br/>http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/21231.html?thread=123924719#t123924719 </p><p> </p><p>John and Sherlock get it on for the first time, but things don't quite go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Easy Is Too Easy?

 

John crawled up the bed prowling towards Sherlock, who shrank back with a sudden indecipherable look on his face. John stopped abruptly 

frowning. It had taken them years to build up to the point where they had finally taken each other to bed, but now Sherlock was looking like he'd 

rather be anywhere else. ‘Are you…sure that you’re okay with this?’ he asked from his position, holding himself about halfway up Sherlock’s long 

pale body.  He was desperately hoping that he would say yes, because John had been painfully hard awhile now, and he wanted to get things 

headed towards orgasm rather sooner than later. Sherlock blinked for a beat longer than normal and then nodded. John, unconvinced, hesitated 

and then tipped himself to the side landing next to him on the sheets. ‘Okay, something’s up. I thought you wanted…’ Sherlock cut him off with a 

violent shake of the head and an abbreviated eye roll. ‘Obviously I want it John, I came quite willingly to bed, and-‘ he gestured down at his 

pants-covered erection ‘I’m ready to go’. John still looked at him uncertainly so Sherlock sighed and continued ‘I want this John. I wouldn't have 

started something without intending to finish it. But you should know that…I haven’t exactly done this before.’ He looked down at his hands, 

suddenly shy. John relaxed, of course Sherlock was nervous, he remembered his first time too-a quick romp in someone elses bed at his first 

ever college party. He had been shaking, but the girl he was with took charge and led him through it. He could do the same for Sherlock now. 

‘Let’s just take things slow, okay?’ Sherlock nodded and seemed to calm as John leaned back over him and started slowly kissing up along his jaw 

line to capture those warm parted lips with his own. He felt Sherlock respond instantly, threading his long fingers into John’s short blonde hair 

and softly moaning into his mouth.

_Okay, so far so good,_ John thought, leaning on one elbow and using his free hand to slowly stroke up and down Sherlock’s arms 

and shoulders as they kissed. This felt more natural to him than he could have hoped for, and Sherlock was so sensitive that John was beginning 

to enjoy seeking out what touches would make him make those deep sounds that went straight to his cock. He began to make his way down 

Sherlock’s body, pausing at one dusky pink nipple, earning another moan from his partner, before drifting his hand to grip at his too-bony hip. 

Sherlock pulled away, gasping as John gently began feeling under his pants to lightly brush the edges of the curly dark hair near his groin. John 

grinned and shifted back on his heels to pull down the tented fabric, careful of the leaking cock that was revealed. John glanced back up at 

Sherlock quickly to check if everything was all right, and at Sherlock's nod reached out to grasp the shaft with one hand. It felt strange to him, 

holding the hard length of another man, but not unpleasant,especially not when it was attached to the strange and wonderful man he was 

beginning to suspect meant far more to him than a best mate.

Sherlock’s cock was pretty much exactly what John had pictured, long and lean like the man himself, and curving ever-so-slightly to the left. John 

gave it an experimental stroke and nearly let go in surprise at the nearly inhuman noise that came from Sherlock. Shifting his gaze back up, John 

found that Sherlock’s eyes were clenched tightly shut and his hands, which had been resting at his sides loosely, were clutching at the sheets 

with white knuckles. John turned his focus back to the task at hand, so to speak, and gave it another pull, slowly slicking skin-on-skin from base 

to tip using the pre-come as natural lubricant. He had never done this before, but he knew what felt good to him, and attempted to focus on 

the little knot just under the head. Sherlock was twisting around now, groaning like John was exactly the type of sex god that the nickname

‘Three Continents Watson’ implied. Feeling a bit more confident, John dropped to his elbow and spontaneously leaned forward to lick a stripe up 

the underside of Sherlock’s cock, right along the thick vein that ran under the velvety skin. To his shock, Sherlock immediately shuddered 

violently and came in thick white stripes all over his stomach. In the silence that followed John stared blankly at the evidence that wasn’t adding 

up in his lust-filled brain. He blinked up at Sherlock to find that he was blushing furiously and looking at anything but John.‘Ummm’ John was just 

able to begin before Sherlock wrenched himself out of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom before John could process what had 

happened. 

        Well. Helping Sherlock achieve orgasm had been easier than he had thought, he had been worried about being rubbish when faced with 

another cock, but now he wondered if perhaps there was a thing as too easy. His own erection fading, John sat up and considered. Sherlock was 

obviously mortified that he had come too soon, and John as a man, could relate whole-heartedly to the situation. He wasn’t sure sharing similar 

tales about John as a teenager would exactly help the thirty-something man who was currently hiding out in their loo, but he couldn’t ignore that 

what Sherlock needed was reassurance. John had learned long ago that while Sherlock’s ego was large, it could be easily hurt, he would have to 

be careful not to scare him off completely. John got up and went to the bathroom door. There was no sound from the other side, and he risked 

the knob. He knew it wouldn’t be locked; Sherlock had broken it on purpose months ago so that he could bother John with questions while he 

was showering or shaving. John had never used it to barge in on Sherlock's privacy before, but now his gut told him that if left to his 

own devices, Sherlock could take refuge in the bathroom for days at a time, knowing his inhuman ability to go without food and his 

underdeveloped ability to handle emotions. John took a deep breath, tried to gather his thoughts, and opened the door. 

      On the other side, Sherlock was standing with his back to John, hands. clenching the white porcelain of the sink, shoulders hunched against 

the world. Shifting from foot to food awkwardly, John tried to think of something fitting to say. When nothing came, he stepped forward and 

wrapped his arms around Sherlock from behind, resting his head on Sherlock’s back, hands tentatively stroking along his chest. Neither spoke, 

but John could hear Sherlock’s heartbeat gradually slowing and feel his muscles relaxing into the embrace. After what seemed like ages, 

Sherlock turned around and looked at John quickly before averting his eyes to speak to the tiled floor. ‘I can understand if you don’t want to 

continue…whatever this is’ He said, but John quickly shook his head, ‘That isn’t what I want at all you berk. What I want is for you to come back to 

bed for round two.’ Sherlock’s eyes darted back to his and stared at him for a moment before his mouth twitched in what might have been a 

smile. ‘You’re incredibly gorgeous when you come, did you know that?’ John asked conversationally as he led him back to the darkened bedroom. 

‘Now this time, I’ve got some ideas that I want

to try…’

 

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first Sherlock fanfiction and is the slightly edited version of my original off the kink-meme, but I've been a fan for so incredibly long now that I felt like it was time to dip my toe into the writing world and give it a go. 
> 
> Also, I had crazy issues with the formatting, I've never used html before but I wanted it double spaced. If anyone wants to message me with how to do that correctly, I'd appreciate it! 
> 
> Leave me some love??


End file.
